The present invention relates to a laser laminar structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a thermostable laser laminar structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
A laser aluminum foil is widely employed in decorating product packages and protecting products against counterfeits. The laser aluminum foil has become the best means to distinguish a true product from a counterfeit when the nowaday popular compact discs, laser disks, digital versatile disks, and credit cards are massively counterfeited or illegally reproduced.
The laser aluminum foil known in the art is produced by way of reproducing a laser image from a laser film onto the aluminum foil or directly adhering a laser film to the aluminum foil. The laser aluminum foil can endure a processing temperature up to 230xc2x0 C. or so. When the laser aluminum foil is subjected to subsequent process that requires a high temperature exceeding 260xc2x0 C., such as adding metal powder for decoration purpose or polishing baking finish for identifying a true product, fine grooves forming the image on the laser film would be destructed to result in ineffective laser scanning of the laser image and inferior image displaying effect. That is, the conventional laser aluminum foil has only limited scope of application.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a laser laminar structure and the method of manufacturing the same, in which a thin substrate is coated with a layer of resin material so as to endure a high temperature exceeding 260xc2x0 C. required in subsequent processes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a laser laminar structure and the method of manufacturing the same, in which fine grooves of a laser image could be formed on a resin material coated on a thin substrate without the risk of being destructed due to high temperature to result in the problem of ineffective laser scanning of the laser image.
To achieve the above and other objects, the laser laminar structure of the present invention is formed by coating each side of a thin substrate with a bonding resin layer, and then coating each bonding resin layer with a molding resin layer; attaching a transparent laser film provided with fine grooves of a laser image presenting figure, characters or logos to an outer surface of each molding resin layer, so that each molding resin layer is formed at superficial portion with primary fine lines corresponding to the fine grooves of the laser image on the laser film; baking the molding resin layers at high temperature to harden the primary fine lines formed thereon; and releasing the transparent laser films from the molding resin layers to provide a thermostable laser laminar structure.